


Parfaits for two

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Romance, But their still on dates, Established Relationship, Flirting, Founder's Day, Ignis saves the day, M/M, Mentioned Regis Lucis Caelum, Noctis back pain, Noctis is on his official duties as Crown Prince, Only a kiss on the cheek, Parades, Piggyback Rides, Sexual Tension, The Chocobros are supportive of Nyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: It was Founder's Day and Noctis will be participating the Parade as per his official duties.Ignis always had a hard time getting him up from bed but he now has a secret weapon.A weapon by the name of Nyx Ulric
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: NyxNoct Week 2020





	Parfaits for two

**Author's Note:**

> NyxNoct Week Day 2 - Holidays
> 
> The Founder's Day parade looks like a holiday to me so I decided to roll with that. Too bad, the only time it's available is in the Ardyn DLC.
> 
> For the premise of the series, Noct is 18 and is working part time to make some side income while taking his official duties, too. I got worried halfway through hahahahah
> 
> Anyways, Happy Reading!
> 
> By the way, thank you very much for the kudos and the comment. I loved them!

“Noct, wake up.” Ignis shook him gently. “You should prepare.”

Noctis stretched languidly before slipping himself on the floor gently. He could smell Ignis long before he came to wake him up. But that doesn’t mean it’s easier for him to wake up.

“Need to dunk Prince Charmless into the bath?” He heard Gladio offered.

“I’ll help!” Came Nyx’s reply.

At that Noctis’s eyes snapped open. Not too far away, Ignis was badly hiding his amused smirk as he placed all his official raiments together.

Someone cracked a joke and he heard a bunch of people laughing along.

“Smart move.” He said derisively as he got to his feet and Ignis handed over a towel.

“Being efficient is a prized talent in the Citadel.” He said with a glint of glee.

….

Founder’s day was very much a day of parading and handshaking and keeping an ear out for ‘distresses of the public’. Though, the only ones in his and his father’s immediate presence were Citadel officials. So, the last point was moot.

Ignis and Nyx were the only ones at Noctis’s side at that moment.

The festivities were wearing down on Noctis. Despite his efforts to keep up, his back was getting stiff and he was getting a headache too. Ignis was the first to notice it from how he was starting to look paler that before.

“Is the pain manageable?” Ignis asked as the guests trickled out to retire for the day or prepare for the night. His father had already gone on to prepare for the night’s address.

“Gonna need some pain med or a potion later.” He murmured as the next guest approaches them.

Nyx saw Ignis grimaced momentarily as they all stood aside and let Noctis do his usual greeting being as cordial as a prince can be…with Ignis prompting names and biodatas of the guest.

That man was the perfect advisor. Nyx could only stare and smile on as the guests bustled out.

Once the guest had left, Ignis looked at his watch and looked to both Noctis and Nyx. “It’s passed the time for banquet.” He began.

He looked pointedly at Noctis. “You will be late for the address if you don’t go now.” He told him as Noct’s eyes widened. “I’ve already prepared your essentials at the apartment. Be sure to be quick or else, you’ll miss your father’s address.”

“Yeah, we’re running late.” He agreed seeing his own watch with a frown. “I should go now.” He said gravely, moving to leave.

“Wait.” Ignis gave Nyx a short nod and a serious press of lips. “You should have a ‘Glaive with you. I’m hope he will be of assistance.”

Noctis looked surprised at the decision and there was a shadow of smile as he faced Nyx. “Ulric?” He addressed the ‘Glaive all serious. “Walk with me.” He ordered curtly as he turned once again.

Ignis gave a meaningful nod at him and a stern glare of warning.

It was pretty serious until they reached the secured corridor.

Noctis was hiding his laugh as he leaned against the wall for support. Nyx gave an expectant look as he waited for him to finish.

“Mind telling me what’s up?”

“It’s Ignis’s way to getting me out.” He said but there was a smirk on his face as he answered. “And, just so you know, I’m actually free after this.”

Nyx mirrored his smirk but there was still confusion on the whole…thing. “But..”

Noctis chuckled this time. “If you asked me, someone wants some quality time with his bae.” But a short look of thought passed his face. “Or he’s testing you. Kinda hard to tell what’s Specs do.”

It was Nyx’s turn to laugh. “Oh, he’s going far.”

“Tell me about it.” Noctis agreed before pushing himself of the wall with a grunt of pain.

Concerned, he went closer. “Need help?”

Noct just shook his head with a dismissive wave. “Nah, just stiff.”

He was ambling slowly on, making Nyx even more worried. “Hey, how about a lift?”

“Lift?” Noct asked, confused.

“Yeah.” He said brightly, doing a bridal carry pose only for both of them to laugh.

“Ok, ok.” The ‘Glaive admitted. “That was cheesy. How about a piggyback ride?”

Noct contemplated it for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, that’ll work.”

It took a bit of shuffling with all the sashes and the pins but they managed it.

…..

“Ah, damn.” Noctis cursed as they made their way to the car park. By his car was Ignis, Prompto and Gladio, who was in full ceremonial garb. The swathe of black garb and gold trimmings made him look even more formidable.

Ignis was smiling amusedly while Gladio and Prompto was giving gleeful, teasing grins.

“Seems like Prince Charmless has found a new ride.” Gladio joked.

“Gladio.” Noct groaned as he hid his face on Nyx’s shoulder.

“You mean he does this all the time?” Nyx asked, teasing the Prince as he purposefully slowed down.

He felt the Prince sighed before he patted his shoulder to put him down.

“Nuh uh, you’re only getting down when we’re at the car.”

Gladio was laughing as Ignis disappeared into the car to start it.

“Gods damn it, guys! He offered.” Noctis retorted. His sheepishness obvious in his voice.

“A perfect gentleman, indeed.” Came Ignis’s impatient tone from inside the car. “Might we hurry back, in time for dinner?”

At that, they all hustled into the car.

…….

Dinner was done, the address was delivered and Prompto was fussing with his camera as they all waited for the fireworks.

It was an overall fun time as they exchange jokes and stories of what they did during Founder’s Day.

Ignis suddenly took out his phone. “Gentlemen, dessert will be served in 10 minutes.” He declared with a smile as he turned off the alarm.

“O-M-G!!! I’m helping!” Prompto pounced as Gladio beat him first. Currently he was only in a pair of slacks and a dress shirt.

“I’m getting first taste!”

“Not fair, Glads!”

With that, only Nyx and Noct was left alone at the small balcony.

Gravitating closer with the distant booms and sparks fillinh the air, the two watched the blooms before it disappeared into the night’s sky, only to be joined by more.

“Hey.” Nyx greeted as the comfortable silence stretch. “Wanna get dessert?”

Noct turned to face him. “Sure, I already got mine.”

A moment of confusion crossed his mind before the teasing smirk told him everything he needed to know. He chose to play along.

“Really, what was it?” He replied with a grin.

Noct closed his distance and Nyx couldn’t help but dare the prince to take the first move.

Staring at each other’s eye, Nyx could see the moment when Noct’s courage started to falter and his cheeks went pink.

“Noct! Nyx! Come get it!” They heard Prompto calling them.

“Alright!” Noct responded once they broke out of their trance.

Nyx gave a small chuckle as the two of them distanced themselves.

“Well, that was…” He said sheepishly as he felt his own face burn.

“Yeah.” Noctis answered back awkwardly. “I guess next time, huh?” He offered with a sheepish grin.

Nyx looked thoughtfully to the side before he set his eyes on him again. “May I?”

Noct’s face burned again but this time, he nodded.

Drawing close, he gave him peck on his cheek, right over the reddening blush.

Drawing back, the prince was flushed.

Nyx couldn’t help the fond smile he had.

“Guys, I’m coming in!” Prompto declared. “If you’re naked or something, hurry and cover up!” He came up with two parfaits glasses for them.

Nyx couldn't help but laugh as Noctis groan into his hands, trying to get rid of the perpetual feeling of a blush forming.

“Thanks. Did Ignis do this?” He asked, impressed. He was also hoping to change the subject.

“Oh yeah he did. He promised me a second one if I helped.” He piped up happily. “And he also asked me to get you back inside.” He told them with a questioning raise of his eyebrow.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re coming.” He told them as the trio made their way back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm praying this streak keeps up. 5 more prompts.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
